He's The Air I Would Kill To Breathe
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: This is going to be a short story about Jenna and Matty and my take on what should happen. Based after the episode where Matty asks Jenna about taking Bailey to prom.
1. Return of the ex

"What the hell do you mean he asked you if it's okay to take her to prom? That's so _not _okay! And how could you say it was?!"

Jenna rolled her eyes at Tamara's shrieking; it had been two days since Matty asked her if it would be okay to take Bailey to prom. "He moved on, T. Can you blame him?"

"No." Tamara agreed. "But you don't ask your ex for advice about a new significant other!"

"She's right." Ming piped in. "I mean, he totally has the right to date someone else, but not come to you about it."

"I have to go get something from the office." Jenna lied, picking up her lunch tray and walking away from her friends.

Matty asking about Bailey was not what she was expecting, and the fact that she told him to go for it, was definitely not what she had in mind. Jenna instantly regretted the words as soon as they flowed out of her mouth, but she couldn't take them back. She didn't have the right to be upset about him getting a new girlfriend. After all, she was the one who cheated on him and then made him feel like complete crap.

"Jenna."

Jenna jumped at the sound of Colin's smooth voice interrupting her thoughts. "Colin? What the hell? You scared me."

Colin wanted to smile, but knew he shouldn't given what he had done. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She nodded her head without looking him in the eye.

"I wanted to apologize for that night." He began. "When I-."

"When Angelique drugged me and then you ditched me to hook up with her? Oh, you're forgiven." She glared up at him.

"I really am sorry, Jenna. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. When I realized you were gone, I went looking for you and when I couldn't find you, I panicked."

"Really? 'Cause you didn't call or anything." Jenna crossed her arms. "I stood outside for 20 minutes and not once did you open that door to come 'looking for me'."

"Jenna…"

"I got kicked out of my house for you. I snuck out and disobeyed my parents for you. I humiliated my own mother for you, Colin. And what did you do? You dumped me. In the middle of a night club in a neighborhood that I didn't know."

"Jenna, please let me make amends?" Colin pleaded, reaching for her hand.

She withdrew her hand sharply. "Why the hell would I let you do that?"

"Because…" He tried again, grasping her hand gently and withdrew two pieces of thin, rectangular shaped paper from his pocket. "I have tickets to prom."

"What makes you think I'd want to go with you?" Jenna scoffed.

"Because I know Matty has a thing for that Freshman Bailey." Colin frowned at her, attempting to show sympathy. "We won't go as dates, Jenna. We can go as friends. If you're willing to still be my friend."

She stared at the prom tickets and then back at him; the answer was simple...

* * *

**Okay, so give me a break on this one guys. It might not start out so great, but I'm hoping it'll get better. Enjoy (:**


	2. The Mall

"What were you thinking?!" Tamara and Ming yelled at her while at the mall.

"How could you say 'yes' to Colin?!" Tamara started.

"After everything that happened!" Ming finished.

"This can not happen!" Tamara ripped a dress from its hanger. "You're gonna spiral back into this she-devil version of yourself, Jenna!"

"He said we'd go as friends." Jenna tried to make it seem less than what everyone really knew it was.

"You heard Matty the other day. Asking someone to prom is totally DTR'ing. Jenna, Colin wants back in."

Jenna involuntarily clenched her legs together; she had unsettling feelings about that subject ever since she tried to convince herself that having sex with Colin was really what she wanted. She shook the memory out of her head and sighed. "I promise you right now that I will not turn into she-devil."

"Fine." Tamara huffed. "But you two stick with us and do not wander off alone."

"Not even to dance?"

"If you're dancing right next to us."

Jenna laughed and nodded, grabbing a light blue dress off the rack and running into a changing room; despite going with her ex-boyfriend who threw her off the rails, she was excited. She was happy that she had a reason to go and someone to go with.

"Oh, T." She called to the room right next to her. "You can't tell Jake or Matty-."

"Oh, no!" Tamara interrupted. "The last time you swore me to secrecy, Jake and I fought and broke up. I will no-."

"No! I'm saying don't tell them _yet_. I want to tell them my way. Cool?"

"If you say so." Tamara sighed, opening her door and stepping out to look in the full body mirror.

Jenna emerged from her own dressing room and Tamara and Ming gasped.

"Jenna, you look…"

"Bad?" Jenna frowned.

"Gorgeous!" Tamara and Ming screamed, pulling her forward to look in the mirror.

"This prom is going to rock." Ming gave Tamara a high-five.

Jenna looked at her reflection and frowned. The prom sounded fun, she had a date, and she had the prefect dress. The only thing missing…was Matty.

"Jenna." Tamara rubbed her shoulder. "Everything will be fine. I know we're being hard on you about Colin, but-."

"No, T, you have every right to put me on probation for the night." Jenna smiled.

"I promise, if Matty and Bailey get too close, Ming and I will both create a distraction."

"We will?" Ming asked, earning an elbow to the ribs.

"Yes, we will." Tamara confirmed.

"Thanks guys, but there's no need for that. Matty and Bailey shouldn't be stopped from having a good night."

"I want food." Ming randomly stated, walking back into her dressing room while unzipping her dress.

"Oh, food sounds good!" Tamara ran back to her dressing room, leaving Jenna to look at herself in the mirror once more before stepping away from the mirror.


End file.
